Ai No Senshi
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Ch. 9 is up, connecting the sequal to this fic as well. If you love this fic, then you'll love the sequeal just as well. R
1. The Meeting

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
****  
  
"I've promised myself I won't let anyone hurt you," YingGirl said, "It is kind of foolish when you think about it. Let's just put it at a truce." (A New Legend)  
  
****  
  
This was not his lucky day.   
  
Young Link was getting badly beaten up. Some of of the fellow smashers teamed up with Ganondorf to teach the youngster a lesson of not raiding into rooms. Young Link, trying to be the hotshot Link, decided he could take them all down by his own.  
  
Boy, he was wrong.  
  
****  
  
Young Link was running as fast as he can from the smashers. Blood was running from some of the wounds he received and was causing him to slow down.  
  
But if he did, Ganondork will get him for sure!!  
  
He continued running, even though his weak legs couldn't run another mile. He needed a health recovery item and fast!!!  
  
The situation became bad to worse. Young Link collasped on the ground...and they arrived just in time. Young Link sat up as he was approached by them.  
  
"I've always wanted to beat up Link," Falco smirked.  
  
"I always knew Link was a weakling," Roy replied as he crossed his arms, "besides, we're twice as better as him."  
  
"Well gentlemen," Ganondorf said, "let's finish him off!!!"  
  
As the three were approaching closer to their victim, Young Link was backing away. Was this is how he was going to end?!! He didn't want to die like this, especially by the hands of Ganondorf!!  
  
He always wanted to be just like his older self, but somehow, he could not do it. Was he afraid?  
  
He cowered in fear, hoping this would not be long and painful.   
  
****  
  
"Hold it right there!!!" a sharp voice cried out.  
  
The three smashers turned around. Young Link tried to look who said that. Right in front of them, there was a young lady. She wore a white shirt underneath a short blue jacket, a short blue skirt, a set of white boots have covered her long firm legs, and she wore a very bizzare type gauntlets.   
  
Her accessories her gold hoop-like earrings, hair pins within her bangs, a yellow chocker on her neck that had two symbols that she represented, a white mask covering around her eyes, and a heart-shape locket around her neck. Her hair was long and brown.   
  
In the center of her forehead was a Yin/Yang symbol. She then looked towards Falco, Roy, and Ganondorf.  
  
"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she asked.  
  
The three of them started laughing at her.  
  
"R-right..." Falco replied, "like you're any better!!"  
  
"Probably a dumb sailor scout girlie," Ganondorf snorted.  
  
Roy then appeared behind the lady.  
  
"Relax girl..." Roy said as he was about to place his hand on her shoulders.  
  
The next thing Roy notice is that "this girl" managed to twist his arm and threw him over as he was old garbage. Falco and Ganondorf watched in shocked as Roy was on his back, screaming in pain about his twisted arm.  
  
"You're one crazy bitch..." Falco cried out as he was about to pull out his blaster.  
  
He wasn't fast enough. The minute he was about to aim it at her, she struck him with a flame arrow. The bird-like creature squawked at his arm was on fire.  
  
She then looked towards Ganondorf.  
  
"Now are you going to leave that kid alone," she asked as she looked at him, "or do I have to hurt you like I did to your comrades?"   
  
Ganondorf then charged up on of his attacks and dashed strait towards the lady. She sighed slightly as she pointed a finger at him and yawned.  
  
"Phoenix..." she chanted, "ARMAGEDDON!!"  
  
Young Link watched as a powerful firebird emerged from the lady's back and sent Ganondorf flying towards....who knows where. He knew it was safe now, but he couldn't seem to trust her.  
  
He didn't even know her!!!  
  
Who was she? Was she a....  
  
****  
  
The lady then lowered herself to get a look at the hurt child. Young Link looked up at the lady.  
  
"Crescent Wish...." she whispered as she unleashed another magical spell.  
  
Young Link didn't know what to expect. The magic this lady made was healing up his wounds he recieved from the fellow smashers.  
  
"There," she smiled at him, "you're as good as new now."  
  
"Uh..." Young Link replied shyly, "t-thank you, lady."   
  
"Call me Ying, YingGirl-Senshi for Hire."  
  
"Uh...Ying?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you a goddesses?"  
  
YingGirl chuckled to herself as she looked at the blonde boy.  
  
"Me?" YingGirl aid to herself, "A goddesses? Not really...I'm summoned when innocent ones are in need."  
  
"So I summoned you?" Young Link asked as he   
  
"Well yeah, if you didn't...you would have been dead by now."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Here, let me help you up."  
  
****  
  
After helping the young boy up, YingGirl looked at the sword that was in his hands.  
  
"Was this your weapon, kid?" YingGirl asked. Young Link lowered his head.  
  
"Yeah..." Young Link said, "I have trouble mastering it just like Link."  
  
"Hmmm. I'm a swordsman too and I've heard of Link's techniques. Perhaps I can teach them to you."  
  
Young Link's eyes lit up as he heard what she said.  
  
"Really?!!" Young Link asked.  
  
"Uh huh," YingGirl replied, "just tell me when to meet for your pratice tomorrow and I'll be there."  
  
"How about the Hyrule Temple after lunch?"  
  
"That sounds perfect. I shall meet you then, kid."  
  
"Great! I can't wait for this!!"  
  
As the young boy was about to leave, YingGirl had something   
  
"Uh...kid," YingGirl cried out, "I didn't catch your name."  
  
He turned around and faced YingGirl once more.  
  
"My name is Link," Young Link replied. 


	2. The Hatred

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
This part is told by YingGirl's point of view...and how she got into the smash world...  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox is owned by Sailor Moon.  
  
****  
  
I hate Master Hand.  
  
I can't believe those smashers think that Master Hand is their "friend", and his sibling, Crazy Hand. They must be nuts to believe it!!! All nuts!!!  
  
But I can't do nothing about it. None of us can.  
  
Yes. They are others, 30 to be exact.  
  
When I became one of them, I did not know that there were others....as in other heroes who were unknowned and unliked by others, forced to be hated by others, even though they are destenied to help others.  
  
I did not want to be one of them.  
  
****  
  
When I've met this Master Hand, I was walking from my college and heading home. Katrice was walking next to me.  
  
"I'm glad you're back Vanessa," Katrice cried as she looked up at me, "you really worry me!!"  
  
"Ah Katrice-chan..." I replied and picked up my guardian, "you shouldn't worry about me. I'm the Legendary Hero of Light and Hope, YingGirl...Senshi for hire."  
  
"Yeah, but at least you should have written me lots of letters!!"  
  
"Katrice-chan, let's be glad that the world is at peace."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
We both chuckled to each other, not knowing about the next upcoming new enemy...  
  
A White Glove.  
  
****  
  
Our laughter finally stopped when "he" appeared in front of us. We were both amazed and confused about this giant glove....  
  
We should have been alert and ready.  
  
"Hello YingGirl," the Giant Gloved Hand said.  
  
"H-how..." I asked startled, "how do you know you I am?!!"  
  
"Because you are almost finished being a hero. I can let you be a hero forever, just come with me."  
  
The giant glove then gesture itself as if it wanted me to get on it. So it wanted me to be a hero forever? I guess it was better than being an absolute nobody on the campus grounds.   
  
Then Katrice attacked the hand with a "Ruby Laser" attack. The Giant Gloved Hand backed away as Katrice looked towards me.  
  
"Vanessa!!" Katrice yelled out, "Transform!! That's no ordinary giant hand!!!"  
  
I quickly grabbed onto my locket and transformed into the legendary hero once more.  
  
****  
  
The Giant Gloved Hand started to laugh at us as he looked towards me.  
  
"So?" The Giant Gloved Hand asked, "You want to do this the hard way?!!"   
  
"Who the hell are you?!!" Katrice snapped at the glove.  
  
The Giant Gloved Hand replied by unleashing lighting bolts strait at us. Katrice and I dodged the attack as the Giant Gloved Hand was about to start a new attack.  
  
"I am Master Hand," it replied, "I capture the purest heroes to fight other heroes as well in my army!! And you, YingGirl, are quite a true hero!!!"  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!!" I yelled as I got in a fighting position.   
  
"You're mine, Yingbrat!!!"  
  
Master Hand flew towards me, I quickly dodged his attack once more. I thought that crazy Master Hand finally left us...   
  
I was dead wrong.  
  
"YING!!!" Katrice cried out "LOOK OUT!!!"  
  
I was too late to re-act to Katrice's cry. Master Hand appeared and had caught both of us in his fist. I felt like ever bone I had was cracking. Out of all the enemies I've faced, I could not believe I was going to be defeated by a giant white glove!!!  
  
I then collasped and everything went black. I don't know what happened after that...but somehow, I survived the aftermath.  
  
****  
  
We are called the "Polygon Team", or our more resent name....  
  
"The Wireframes".  
  
Master Hand had forced each hero who had failed to defeat him to be in his "army". We wore a suit that made us look as if we were actually made out of wireframes. Engraved on the full body suit was Master Hand's symbol. This symbol was placed on this suit so that we could not retaliate against Master Hand with our powers and strengths. We were forced to learn each smasher's attack...  
  
I was selected to learn all of Link's moves, smash attacks, and techniques. There was someone else who did all of that too, before I came....  
  
He isn't around with us anymore.  
  
Master Hand would let us return home. The only way was that...  
  
One "wireframe" (a hero or heroine) was pitted against the Master Hand and Crazy Hand in a battle. If the "wireframe" can defeat the hands, he or she can be returned back to the hero they once were and will returned home.   
  
If he or she could not, he or she died....and some other hero was selected to become a "wireframe".  
  
After seeing some of our friends die, we never rebelled against Master Hand...and he repaid us by letting us live together in a luxerious manision. He also allowed us to remove our "wireframe" body suit.  
  
Thank God.   
  
****  
  
There was a loophole in Master Hand's powers, the smashers. Some "wireframes" who weren't badly defeated saw Master Hand and Crazy Hand getting their asses kicked by a smasher.  
  
This was another way out of Master Hand's grasp...if the smasher we were supposed to assimiliated has defeated both of the hands, the assimiliated "wireframe" can escape along with the smasher to one of Nintendo Worlds.  
  
When I heard of this, Katrice and I knew this was our big change. Yet it was also a risky one.  
  
You have to time it right, so the smasher doesn't know that you tagged along and the hands don't notice you escaping their world too.  
  
I had to do this!! I don't care if I die or not!! I don't want to live as a mindless warrior for a bunch of giant hands!!!  
  
****  
  
My smasher came to Master Hand's domain. He was ready to smite down us.  
  
I took a weak attack from this smasher and let myself be defeated easily. The others weren't so lucky.   
  
I quickly removed the body suit and I started walking towards where my smasher was. Katrice was on top of my head, holding onto my hair. I could not go there to quickly help him, even though I wanted too!! The hands were there too...  
  
If they saw both of us there, while the smasher was fighting....  
  
I did not want to know the result.  
  
I've made it over there in time to see both of the giant hands to fall down once more. The Smasher was about to leave into the portal.  
  
It was now or never. I ran with everything I had and leapt into the portal. I was free.  
  
Free.  
  
****  
  
The next thing I knew when I was out of that portal was a young kid being beaten up by other smashers. I've set Katrice on the ground and did what ever hero was born to do....  
  
Protect the innocent ones from harm.  
  
****  
  
The following morning, Master Hand, creator of the Melee World, would start his average routine. He would first check on the arenas if they need to be cleaned, then check up on the smashers...  
  
Then finally, check up on his "wireframed" team.  
  
The others that were in the mansion were whispering. Not only did the smasher known as "Link" defeated both giant hands, but one of them, a "wireframe"...had managed to escape Final Destination.  
  
Some were wondering if this freed "Wireframe" will come back to free the others. Others worried about if that "wireframe" did survive her escape....  
  
Yet all were afraid if Master Hand or Crazy Hand had found out that 1 "wireframe" had escaped.  
  
****  
  
Both Hands entered the mansion.  
  
"Greetings my fellow team," Master Hand said, "I wonder if you heard that we were both defeated.  
  
"By that Hylian Elf boy," Crazy Hand muttered.  
  
"Now Crazy, he did played by the rules and defeated us fair and square."   
  
"HE HAD AN ENDLESS SUPPLY OF BOMBS!!!"  
  
"Samus has that too and I don't see you complaining about her."   
  
Crazy Hand went silent. Master Hand looked towards all of us. He then noticed something was not right. The "wireframes" backed away from the giant hands.  
  
Master Hand then looked around.  
  
"Where is Katrice?" Master Hand asked, "And YingGirl? Katrice is always asleep on the couch while YingGirl raids the GameCube for enjoyment....I don't hear any gameplay at all this morning."  
  
Everyone went silent. Neither "wireframe" could not tell the truth, and even if they lied she was sick, Master Hand will be more than just worried.  
  
Out of some of the heroes he had kidnapped, YingGirl was Master Hand's favorite. She wasn't as good as any other hero or heroine and almost everyone got along with her quite well.  
  
Some did not.  
  
"She escaped into the world where your smashers are," Sailor Pewter Fox replied as she approached Master Hand, "and she taken Katrice along with her."  
  
Now all the "wireframes" were afraid. Master Hand went silent. It was almost as if his heart sank after hearing those words. Not only did this mean he and Crazy had to go look of her...  
  
They even had to kill her as well.  
  
Master Hand looked back up at Pewter Fox.  
  
"You got to be kidding?!!" Master Hand cried out, "YingGirl won't leave this paradise so she can go back to her her hated home!! She wouldn't do that!! She won't do this!!!"  
  
"She did," Pewter Fox said seriously.  
  
Master Hand turned away. He was upset and confused about all of this. He could not do this...but he had too...  
  
"YINGGIRL!!!!" was yelled through-out the mansion.   
  
****  
  
This morning, Young Link felt like kicking himself.  
  
His older self was getting a lot of attention by the other smashers. Link worked hard enough and defeated both giant hands in the adventure stages with sucess yesterday.  
  
Funny, that was the same time that Young Link met YingGirl.  
  
He also remembered about the training after lunch. Soon, he'll be just like his older self...even better. He couldn't wait for that.  
  
As he was about to meet up with the smashers, he saw Roy with a bandaged up arm. Young Link guessed that YingGirl had to do that to protect him from the three smashers that were about to beat him up.  
  
Then the PTA went on. All the smashers stopped paying attention to Link to listen to the annoucements. Some were important, while most of them were stupid nonsense....  
  
But all smashers had to pay attention, or face the wrath of two giant hands.   
  
"Attention!" the voice rang, "Attention!! There is a 'wireframe' fighter on the loose!! She had escaped when Link successfully defeated us. Please do not panic and we all suggest you to do your typical daily rountine as if there wasn't any 'wireframe' fighter on the loose."  
  
The pokemom and the giant monkey were the first ones to panic after hearing that annoucement. There was a mass hysteria with all the smashers after that. Young Link tried to ignored the others as he drank some of Lon Lon Milk from his bottle.  
  
"This 'wireframe' fighter is one of my favorites and goes by another identity," the voice continued, "so she may hide from plain site. She goes by the name....YingGirl."  
  
Milk went flying out of Young Link's mouth. 


	3. The Wanted

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
****  
  
Katrice looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"I'm glad we've finally escaped," Katrice said, "I was getting bored being pampered all the time. Are you sure we can trust that kid?"  
  
"I'm sure of it," YingGirl replied as she smiled back at her guardian, "if it weren't for him, we would have been stuck there forever!!"  
  
"You mean...that's the smasher who defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand?!!!"  
  
"Uh huh. That's Link. We both have to be grateful to him and maybe we could free the others as well with his help."  
  
Katrice looked up as she waved her tail.  
  
"I can't believe that Link defeated Master Hand by himself!!!" Katrice cried, "He must be really scared to fight them!! I just hope Master Hand doesn't know about this...or else we're done for!"  
  
YingGirl then looked back at the temple. Soon, she'll meet that little boy named Link and help him with troubles...  
  
Both of them were hoping that Link would not tell the other smashers about them and especially...the hands. Their chance to go back home rested in his small hands.  
  
****  
  
Young Link could not believe the announcement heard on the PTA. He wiped his mouth as he heard the others smashers talking about the escaped "wireframe". Every since he was selected to become a fighter in Melee, he had heard about the "wireframe fighters".   
  
These heartless mecenaries were Master Hand's line of defense, they were faceless warriors. They stood in front of the gateway to Master Hand's dorm and were willing to sacrifice their lives to protect Master Hand and Crazy Hand.  
  
It's very rare for a Smasher to fight them all and win sucessfully. These servants to Master Hand fought like crazy, bringing the smasher near death on its' final life stock. They even had attacks similiar to all of the smashers.  
  
But...  
  
YingGirl was nice. YingGirl helped him out from being hurt from Ganondorf. YingGirl even wanted to help him improve his skills.  
  
She could not be one of those "wireframes" that awaited a smasher to confront Master Hand.  
  
"That's not true!!!!" Young Link yelled out at the PTA, "It's not true!!! It's not true!!"  
  
"Hey kiddo," Captain Falcon said as he placed his arms on Young Link's shoulders, "what's not true?"  
  
"YingGirl! She's a nice person! She helped me when I got beaten up by Ganondork!! She's not a 'wireframe' like Master Hand said!! She just can't be!!!"  
  
Young Link started crying. Captain Falcon managed to comfrot the small hylian. He looked down at the young blonde boy.   
  
"You mean..." Captain Falcon whispered, "you've meet YingGirl?"   
  
"Y-yes..." Young Link whispered back with tears running down his eyes, "she's really nice. She wants to meet me after lunch so she can help me pratice with my sword skills. You can come to see what a person she is."  
  
  
"All right, I'll tag along."  
  
"Great! I know I can trust you. You'll see that YingGirl is nice too!!"  
  
****  
  
Katrice and YingGirl had entered an area. They came to this areas for a reason....food.   
  
Katrice looked up at the tree. The tree replied by blowing them in their faces.  
  
"Grrr..." Katrice growled, "if you weren't an apple tree, I'll turn you into pulp!!"  
  
The tree blew in their faces again.   
  
"That does it!!" Katrice replied as she got into a position to charge towards the tree, "No tree makes a fool out of this guardian!!"  
  
Katrice dashed towards the tree. The tree finally let loose some of its' finest big red apples it produced onto the ground, and letting one of them hit Katrice on the head.  
  
"OW!" Katrice cried. YingGirl walked up and picked up the apple that seemed to crush the poor guardian.  
  
"Katrice," YingGirl asked, "are you all right?"  
  
Katrice then looked up at YingGirl, rubbing her head.  
  
"Hey Yingy," Katrice started whining, "let's go back to the mansion. If we hurry now, we'll make it there by lunch time and have an all you can eat buffet!!'  
  
"Katrice!!" YingGirl snapped at her guardian, "It's too late to go back to the mansion. Master Hand probably may know we've escaped and is now going to try to kill us, along with Crazy Hand. We have to survive on these apples and turnips before we can find a way back home."  
  
"Yeah, but I never knew getting food was this hard. Ying...did you really want to leave that place? I thought you were happy."  
  
YingGirl looked at her guardian once more as she held onto the apple.  
  
"I don't think a game symstem..." YingGirl started, "a comfortable room, a sketchbook, or some figurines can replace a home where I grew up and made some friends too. Sure, I want to be a hero forver...but if it means I'll never see my closest friends when I'm not one, then I don't want to be a hero at all. Now come on up Katrice and help me take a few apples. If we're lucky, we could make some applesauce."  
  
Katrice grinned and started picking some of the big red apples. She liked applesauce.  
  
****  
  
Some of the smashers were talking about the "wireframes". Captain Falcon tried to calm Young Link from not attacking everyone else who were dissing about the escaped "wireframe".  
  
"I don't know why Master Hand doesn't keep an eye on them," Zelda said, "he should be more careful."   
  
"He should had placed tracking decives on them," Samus huffed, "this isn't a zoo for 'wireframes' to roam free, ya know!!"  
  
"I bet that 'wireframe' is planning to get revenge at us for beating its' friends," Falco muttered.   
  
"Well we won't let that 'wireframe' do that," Broswer growled as he looked towards everyone, "cause we'll find her, beat up up real good, and send her packing back to Master Hand!!!"  
  
There were roars of cheering smashers who agreed with the Koopa King...and who wouldn't disagree? "Wireframes" had sent all the smashers back towards the starting line if they failed to defeat them all. "Wireframes" had no cause in their lives and were forced to die than admit defeat to a smasher.  
  
Mario tried to calm down, before an angry mob of smashers were formed.  
  
"Now look here," Mario said, "we don't know what the 'wireframed' looks like without its' armour. We don't even know why it escaped Master Hand in the first place."  
  
"Mario's right," Link replied, "it could have just wander out of Final Destination on its' own and doesn't know where its' heading. I'm sure Master Hand and Crazy Hand will find it soon, then deal with whatever punishment those hands have for 'wireframes'. I'm sure it's like banning them for a week of fighting or something like that when we do something wrong.   
  
If only they knew...the truth.  
  
The "wireframes" were unliked heroes by others. So if any "wireframe" decided to go against Master Hand by escaping....  
  
It meant DEATH.  
  
Master Hand was double he...er handed. He was shown nice and kind to the heroes who were hated by everyone, he even gave them a place to stay comfortable.  
  
But on the other side, if these unliked heroes decided to leave or question about Master Hand, they were punished....  
  
Crazy Hand and Master Hand will toy around ruthlessly with the "accuser" (a "wireframe"/unliked hero who crossed the safety line) until he or she begged for death to relieve them from all their pain...  
  
But of course, the hands gradually recovered the "accuser". This taught all the unliked heroes that they were highly inferior and should be at least happy at a place that heals all their wounds from being a hero.  
  
No wonder the "wireframes" were the best line of defense that protected his dorm, even YingGirl had sent a couple smashers back to the begining. This pleased Master Hand greatly.  
  
Those "wireframes" who managed to beat up a smasher, were placed in a special stage, "Crude Multi-Man". This is a stage were the "wireframes" unleashed their anger with the hands who made them their toys on an unknwn smasher who had no connection whatsoever with Master Hand or Crazy Hand at all.  
  
The "wireframes" were all satisfied with finally letting out their anger by sending the smasher back...in pieces.  
  
Young Link couldn't take anymore of these insults about YingGirl. He and Captain Falcon made their way out of the crowd without anyone noticing them leaving.  
  
Peach noticed those two smashers leaving and decided to follow them as well.   
****  
  
Katrice and YingGirl were outside Hyrule Temple. YingGirl was sitting next to her sword. She looked at her sword and wondered...  
  
Wondered how many smashers did she take down with her "assimulated" spin attack. How many unknown faces had their blood stained on her sword? Everytime, she washed her hands...there was more blood than there was before.  
  
She gave up washing her hands and wore gauntlets instead. Funny, it was a glove that got her into this mess in the first place and she's wearing gloved gauntlets.  
  
She hated Master Hand.  
  
Katrice was finishing up her third bowl of applesauce. She waved her tail happily as she looked at her master.  
  
"Hey Ying," Katrice said, "you haven't even touched your bowl of applesauce yet."  
  
"I'm not hungry," YingGirl muttered as she watched her sword.  
  
"Well you gotta eat. Link's counting on you to train him."  
  
"I guess so..."  
  
She then looked up at her bowl and began to eat. Soon, she'll be out of this hell hole and finally free...  
  
Free from fighting others...  
  
Free from hiding in shame...  
  
Free from Master Hand's grasp, forever.  
  
She really wanted to thank Link for letting her escape that horrid place of endless pampering. Perhaps helping the young blonde boy was the way to do so.  
  
****  
  
Young Link and Captain Falcon were approaching the two. The "wireframe" they heard about was sitting next to her sword dining on some food substance.  
  
"This is the 'wireframe' Master Hand is worried sick about?" Captain Falcon asked as he looked confused, "She doesn't look harmless at all."  
  
"I told you YingGirl is a nice person," Young Link replied.  
  
Katrice then looked up at the visiters. She turned a shade of red when she saw who was next to Link.  
  
"Hey Ying, it's Link!!" Katrice cried out, "And some tall cute guy!"  
  
Katrice made a jump and headed towards Captain Falcon.  
  
"AGH!!!" Captain Falcon cried as he caught the strange green pointy ear talking creature in his arms.  
  
"So," Katrice grinned as she was waving her tail, "do you want to have a kawaii cabbit guardian for a friend??"  
  
"KATRICE!!" YingGirl cried out as she quickly grabbed her guardian away from Captain Falcon.  
  
She looked towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," YingGirl replied as she bowed to him, "my guardian tends to go boy crazy every once a while."  
  
"Race car driver?" Katrice continued as her eyes started to form into hearts.   
  
"Katrice..."  
  
Captain Falcon looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"You're one of the strangest 'wireframes' I've meet," Captain Falcon said.  
  
YingGirl lowered her head. Katrice began to nuzzle herself closely to YingGirl.  
  
"So..." YingGirl muttered, "you've already heard."  
  
"Heard what?" Young Link asked.  
  
She looked back up at Young Link and Captain Falcon  
  
"I'm an unliked hero," YingGirl said, "who is hated by everyone else in society. Master Hand kidnapped me and turned me into his relentless warrior...a 'wireframe'."  
  
****  
  
Young Link backed away. It couldn't be true.  
  
"I'm one of those who protect Master Hand's dorm," YingGirl continued, "there are others unliked heroes like me. Master Hand treats us cruelly if we disobey him and admires us when we obey his orders."  
  
"How did you get in contact with Master Hand?" Captain Falcon asked.   
  
"He came to my world when my days of being a hero were done, promising me that I could be a hero forever...but what good is being a hero when you are beating other heroes for Master Hand's sick amusment? I fought against Master Hand and lost to him... Now, I'm one of his best 'wireframes' to beat up the smashers. I don't want that role anymore."  
  
"That's so sad..." another voice cried out.  
  
Captain Falcon and Young Link turned around. Peach was right behind them, crying softly as she heard YingGirl tale.  
  
"I'd never knew the 'wireframes' were..." Peach said as she was wiping her tears   
  
"Unliked?" YingGirl replied, "Hated? Outcasts? Rogues? Master Hand saw this in all of us to be selected as his 'army', even in me. Master Hand gave us a home, but it came with the price of blood shead of the smashers. I hate Master Hand for what he has done."  
  
She then picked up her sword as she looked towards the smashers.  
  
"Not only did he created our way of living," YingGirl said as she held onto her sword, "but each and every one of us were forced to assimulate all of the smashers attacks. I assimulated all of Link's sword techniques, as well of all the attacks he uses. If Link wants to use them, he can ask me and I can show it to him."  
  
"So that's how you learned his attacks," Young Link replied.   
  
"Yes and it's all because of Master Hand, a blessing and a curse in one. I do not wish to fight all three of you, I had enough blood shed of smasher when I was wearing my body suit."  
  
"Well a fight is what you're gonna get, 'wireframe'!!!!" another voice boomed towards the group.  
  
Broswer and his large group of smashers had confronted Peach, Young Link, Captain Falcon, and YingGirl. 


	4. The Betrayel

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox is owned by Sailor Moon.  
  
****  
  
There were bodies of unknown heroes all over the place. Blood was staining the carpet.  
  
Only one was standing. She was wearing her "wireframed" body suit. She was also glad the hands left her in charge of the others.  
  
Stupid fools. If only the hands knew about her true intentions.  
  
Pewter Fox looked down at the dead heroes. All of them were living a dream to go home one day...  
  
Too bad, it'll never come true.   
  
Soon, she was going to prove to Master Hand and Crazy Hand that she was the greatest "wireframe" fighter ever. To do that...all "wireframes" must die.  
  
Especially Master Hand's favourite, YingGirl.  
  
****  
  
Peach, Young Link, and Captain Falcon stood in front of YingGirl. The Koopa King glared at the three fellow smashers.  
  
"Out of my way!!!" Broswer snapped, "I want a piece of that 'wireframe'!!"  
  
"Then you have to get through us!!" Young Link cried out, "We won't let you hurt YingGirl."  
  
"Then I'll hurt you!!"   
  
The over-sized lizard unleashed a wrath of fire-breath at the young blonde boy.  
  
Peach nor Falcon could stop the lizard...until something snapped in YingGirl.   
  
YingGirl then picked up her sword and leapt towards the koopa, shoving Young Link aside, and unleashing a powerful sword slice at Broswer.   
  
Everyone the befriended YingGirl was in shocked as Broswer fell down. YingGirl then looked at the smashers who wanted to attack her...  
  
If there was one thing she learned from Master Hand, it was to fight for survival. She learned that quite well in her training days of becoming a true "wireframe" fighter.  
  
"Come on and fight me..." YingGirl gestured as she gripped onto her sword.  
  
The smashers then approached YingGirl with pleasure.  
  
And the fight began.  
  
"This isn't a way to get a good rep with us!!" Peach cried as she watched YingGirl entering the battle.  
  
"Ying..." Katrice muttered.  
  
****  
  
Pewter Fox was walking around Final Destination. She had no regrets for what she had done...  
  
She was close to her dream. When Sailor Galixia was seeking for star-seeds, she was the first to apply for joining her. She was the lead Animate and she made everyone know it....  
  
Until, Sailor Lead Crow appeared.  
  
Sailor Lead Crow became Sailor Galixia's favorite and new leader of the animates. Pewter Fox could not believe this...so she ran off, hating the fact she wasn't Galixia's favourite anymore.   
  
Then Master Hand confronted her.  
  
Master Hand said he had the power to make her fulfill her dreams by joinning him.  
  
So she joined him and became a "wireframe". She will do whatever it takes to take out anything that was in Master Hand's way. She sent all the smashers to their graves if they dare challanged Master Hand.  
  
She was no longer a sailor senshi. She was Pewter Fox, one of Master Hand's finest "wireframed" fighters. She got along with the others quite well, such as Ronald, North Star, and South Star...  
  
Until a renagade "wireframe" who assimulated all of Link's moves challanged Master Hand and Crazy Hand. He was instantly destroyed by Master Hand's missles at the begining of the battle.   
  
Crazy Hand chuckled with glee and told all of the "wireframes" if they don't do what he or his brother says, they'll end up dead too. Pewter Fox did not want to die that quickly.  
  
Master Hand then captured another "hated" hero. Yet...this one was different from the rest. She managed to assimulated all of Link's smash attacks, techniques, and attacks...all in one week.  
  
Master Hand noticed something was different with this outcasted hero from the others, but he really could not put his finger on what that was. So she became one of Master Hand's favourite "wireframes" until Master Hand could figure it out.  
  
Pewter Fox felt that YingGirl was a challange to succeed "her dream". So she has slowly plotted little plots in Katrice's head of escaping Master Hand. Who would have thought Katrice would be guliblee to tell YingGirl to leave, which would end in her death?  
  
Pewter Fox chuckled to herself. Soon...her dream shall be achived, with YingGirl paying the price!!!   
  
****  
  
YingGirl lunged into battle. There were smashers all over the place, wanting to take her down. She had her sword and her arrows to rely on as she attacked the smashers.  
  
The smashers who were fighting her were in shock, so were the smashers who weren't. She did not inflict any wounds at all at the smashers she sent flying. Not one of them could even lay a finger on the female fighter. Even Marth, a better swordman than Link, could not lay a counter atack without sending another smasher flying in the processs.  
  
It was if they were all fighting Link, except he was faster, clever, and a she.  
  
This was crazy. YingGirl was forcing herself to fight relentless, fighting to survive raither than fighting to win.  
  
That was like a...  
  
****  
  
YingGirl dropped her sword. The fallen smashers managed to get up. They did not even dare to lift a single finger at her.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Captain Falcon asked.  
  
YingGirl looked down. She then was looking at her gauntlets.  
  
"I should be helping others," YingGirl muttered, "not hurting others. My hands will never be clean. I hate what Master Hand has done to me and what he has done to the others."  
  
Before anyone else could fight back, Mario and Link arrived at the scene. They were the only two smashers that sucessfully defeated Master Hand and Crazy Hand in the adventure stages.  
  
"Momma mia!!" Mario cried as he looked at the somewhat beaten up smashers, "I'd never knew a 'wireframe' was this tough!!"  
  
"I did not want to fight them," YingGirl replied, "I don't want to be Master Hand's favourite anymore."  
  
"Favourite?" Link asked as he looked towards YingGirl, "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Before YingGirl could reply, darkness was covering the skies at the temple. The young smashers found a place to hide for protection, while everyone else looked up in confusion as the skies grew darker. Lighting and thunder clashed in their skies, creating fear with those weak in heart.  
  
Only Link, Mario, Katrice and YingGirl knew this what this meant.  
  
"He approaches," Katrice said as she waved her tail.  
  
Laughter roared into the dark clouds thet were forming as two giant gloved hands appeared in front of the smashers. These were the hands that were in charge of everything, even the pitting the smashers against each other in ruthless battle.  
  
"It's them..." Link muttered as he drew his sword from his shealth.  
  
Master Hand and Crazy Hand had appeared in front of the smashers, giving such an eyesoar of attention.  
  
"YingGirl!!" Crazy Hand snapped, "How dare you do such a thing?!! You know the rules as well as any other 'wireframe' does!!!"  
  
"And now..." Master Hand said slowly as he looked toward the "accuser", "you must die."   
  
****  
  
I know this chapter is fricken short. I'm pissed without getting reviews and such. What happen next? Will Master Hand kill off YingGirl? What is Pewter Fox's dream? How will the smashers deal with it? Find out in the next chapter-"The Fight" 


	5. The Fight

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox is owned by Sailor Moon.  
  
Personal Note: I find people to be insensitive little sacastic bastards. Whenever I write a fic that features the actual characters from the game/anime/etc., it's appraised and applauded for.  
  
When I mix my own characters into it, it's not even touched at all!! If you don't like what I'm writting, that's fine by me...  
  
BUT DO NOT DARE FORCE ALL YOUR APPRAISAL FOR ONE FIC I WRITE AND THEN TREAT MY OTHER FICS THAT I WRITE LIKE SHIT!!!  
  
Pardon for my langugue, I really have to get this off my chest. It's really bloody pissing me off. No wonder I made my "fans" almost acting like clapping seals in "Hate" (which I deleted because I wanted Dr. Nick to reply to it), because the damn reviewers over here are actually like seals. They review because they like what they read, not giving a goddamn fuck of how much hard work I've placed into making the fic in the first place.  
  
Example: "A New Legend", my *first* Zelda fic. It was up to 47 pages long. Took me around three months to finish that fic. It's a very good fic, bit morbid...but it had a happy ending. I was hoping to at least get a review...  
  
No one bothered to read it. I have to ask my own friend to give a review to it. Pathetic, huh? Then I see some other "writer" who posted a first Zelda fic...and poof! 16 to 20 reviews for a cheap piece of crap!!!  
  
I wonder if I changed the ending to my prefered ending, Link committing sudicide and YingGirl returning back home, depressed from seeing Link killing himself.   
  
Maybe people will then review, because they don't like seeing "Elfy" hurt or killed in anyway. They only want him to see him die as a passionate embracing from one arms, as if he died out like a candle.  
  
PISS OFF!! People don't die like that in the real world!!! When your grandma died, was she in someone arms? No! She was strapped on a hospital bed and closed her eyes for the final time!! When a begger dies, will someone have pity for them? Hell no!! They are on the streets, dying in the freezing rain, and their carcesses are next to garbage. A lot of people are dying in this world today, but does anyone gives a bloody damn?!!  
  
Now you see why I have a great grudge against certain characters? (Zelda, Link, Ganondorf, and all the damn pokemon. Jiggly-crap, this!! A-hole!!!)  
  
This fic I'm writting is trying to help me cope with that "Hylian Bastard" in a younger form...so I don't end up having to write a stupid fic of self helpless character wanting to kill himself...like those stupid Marth and Ness fics. (You know what I'm talking about.)  
  
I'm trying to get along with these characters who I really don't know much about, and the only way to do so is having my character, YingGirl, who is a clear representation of who I really am in actual life, trying to be friendly with them.  
  
If you don't like it...f--- off.   
  
By the way, if you find a thropy covered in toliet paper, egg yolks, and spray paint in your Melee thropy collection...that was me who did it!!! Nyah!! :P :P :P  
  
-The Clow Hatter, taking a "tea break"   
  
****  
  
There was one time when YingGirl tried to make friends with Pewter Fox. While all the other "wireframes" were enjoying themselves with the casual entertainment provided, YingGirl went up to Pewter Fox.  
  
"Hi!" YingGirl cried cheerfully.  
  
Pewter Fox looked towards her, with a devious little grin.  
  
"Well if it isn't Master Hand's favourite," Pewter Fox cyndically replied towards YingGirl.  
  
YingGirl blushed a shade of red. Well, Master Hand always acted funny when she was around him. She really didn't want to stay here, but she decided to make the best of it by being friends with everyone else who was stuck here too. It was almost as if...  
  
Nah! Master Hand couldn't be flirting with her, but then again...she never had a giant floating appendage flirting with her...or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Hey," YingGirl asked as she looked back at Pewter Fox, "will being Master Hand's 'favourite' get me close to head back to my home?"  
  
Pewter Fox started to laugh. Her laughter was dark and sinister.  
  
"So your true dream is to head back home?!!" Pewter Fox chuckled as she looked at YingGirl with her icey blue eyes, "Let me tell you one thing, newbie. When one of us becomes Master Hand's 'favourite', Master Hand will make sure that person shall never want to leave this place forever! You'll be stuck here, fighting endless battles with the smashers for all eternity!!! He's got you, my pretty, and your pesky guardian too!!!"  
  
She continued to laugh as YingGirl backed away from her.   
  
Was that her destiny? Was YingGirl going to end the rest of her days being a faceless warrior and still hurting others??   
  
She...she...did not want that.  
  
Another person appeared in between the two of them.  
  
"That's enough Pewter Fox!!" Eagle cried out, "You shouldn't be picking on Master Hand's 'favourite'!! Unless...you want to be the next 'accuser' for Crazy Hand's wrath!!!"  
  
Pewter Fox fell quiet. She was afraid to face Crazy Hand's wrath, it was 100 times worse than Master Hand. Eagle then look towards YingGirl.  
  
"YingGirl," Eagle said to her as he was trying to comfort her, "please, come with me. I wish to speak to you in private."  
  
"Ok," YingGirl replied.  
  
Eagle and YingGirl then left. Pewter Fox tried to ignore their "leave" by jumping on the couch, ficking on the TV with the remote, and watch another episode of COPS.  
  
****  
  
Eagle and YingGirl entered one of the dorms. Eagle then sat at the computer as he looked towards YingGirl.  
  
"I want to show you something," Eagle said as he was placing a CD in his computer, "you may find this quite interesting."  
  
As Eagle set the CD in his CD drive, the screen started to show all biographies, photos, and charts of the...  
  
"Eagle!!" YingGirl cried out, "Those are the Smashers!! Master Hand's greatest enemies!!! Master Hand wants us to assimulate them as if we were their shadows!!"  
  
"Are you sure?" Eagle asked, "They are heroes just like us, except they are liked."  
  
"Wait on a sec? The Smashers are heroes, and not the bad guys?"  
  
"Exactly. I even found something even more interesting when I accidently hacked into Master Hand's computer."  
  
"You did what?!!!"  
  
Eagle then clicked onto another file. A chart appeared. It was all of the "unliked" heroes paired with a smasher. Pewter Fox was paired with Fox McCloud, Eagle was paired with Marth....  
  
And YingGirl...was paired with Link.  
  
YingGirl looked at the chart.  
  
"What does this all mean?" YingGirl asked as she was studying the chart.  
  
"It means I've unlocked a way for us to get out of here," Eagle replied as he looked at her seriously, "Master Hand knew something about us, we were heroes that seemed to be copies of that hero, the smasher."  
  
"Then..."  
  
"Yes. It means that the smasher we had to assimulate must truely defeat Master Hand and Crazy Hand on his or her own. I have finally unlocked the secret Master Hand was trying to hide from us. We can truely be free."  
  
"You really mean it?! I can finally go back home and see the anime club again!"  
  
"Of course. I'm sure you can do it." Eagle smiled as he looked towards YingGirl.  
  
She then ran and hugged onto him. Eagle blushed a shade of red.  
  
"Don't worry!" YingGirl cried, "When I get back home, I'll try to find a way to bring you guys back to your homes too!!"  
  
Eagle then pushed YingGirl away from YingGirl. YingGirl looked up at Eagle.  
  
"Eagle..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
"I'm sorry YingGirl," Eagle replied, "even though you want to help us, you are not like us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Master Hand confronted all of us, we already lost our homes. We had no where to go. Even if you do come back to save us all from Master Hand's grasp...where will we go? This is the only place we can all call as a home.'  
  
"But YingGirl, you are different. You have a home, even though everyone hates you. Master Hand doesn't know the truth about you. Which is why, you'll be the only that can actually escape Master Hand and Crazy Hand."  
  
"But Eagle!!"  
  
Eagle then pulled out a device from his desk. He then placed the cloak in YingGirl's hands.  
  
"You may need this," Eagle said "when you enter Master Hand's dorm. This device makes you invisible...so when Master Hand and Crazy get up from being defeated from your smasher, neither hand, nor smasher shall know where you are."  
  
YingGirl held onto the cloaking device. Her eyes were in tears as she looked up at Eagle.  
  
"Eagle..." YingGirl whispered, "I'm gonna come back for you and the others, even if it kills me. I promise."  
  
****   
  
YingGirl looked up that the giant hands. She had hidden the cloaking device on her as a reminder of a promise to set the other "wireframes" free. Mario and Link got into a fighting position with Peach, Young Link, and Captain Falcon for back up defenses.  
  
Crazy Hand look towards the smashers.  
  
"Well it looks like your 'favourite' had influnce on some of the smashers," Crazy Hand muttered, "let me get rid of her once and for all."  
  
"Leave YingGirl alone!!!" Young Link cried out as he ran in front of her, "She hasn't done nothing wrong!!"  
  
"She escaped...'wireframes' are not supposed to escape Final Destination."  
  
YingGirl then glared at the hands, tears were filling up her eyes.  
  
"And who wouldn't try to escape?!!!" YingGirl yelled, "You turned us all into heartless mercinaries and let us do the dirty work by fighting off these smashers!!! If living in paradise means doing that to others, then I raither live in Hell!!!"  
  
The smashers were shocked with this revelation. So they were other smashers like them, fighting them? Crazy Hand then went into a giant fist.  
  
"Take that back!" Crazy Hang growled, "Take that back, or you'll regret it...with your life!!!!"  
  
YingGirl then went to pick up her sword. She looked back at the hands as she started to go into a fighting position.  
  
"I'm sorry Link," YingGirl said as she looked towards Young Link, "I didn't mean to cancel our training, but I have to deal with this sooner or later."  
  
"Just don't get hurt," Young Link replied, "I don't want you to go."  
  
"I'll come back when I get the others like me."  
  
"You promise?"  
  
"I promise..." YingGirl then hugged the young boy. She then let go. She was ready to fight the giant hands.  
  
She started to walk towards the hands.  
  
"You don't have to do this," Peach said.  
  
"Master Hand and Crazy Hand isn't an easy battle," Mario replied, "I should know. I've battle them before."  
  
"Hey," Link said as he was trying to get YingGirl's attention, "if it gets tough, just contact me and I'll take care of them."  
  
YingGirl ignored the smashers who were wanting to help her. She could not let them help her, they'll get in worse trouble if they did.  
  
She had enough of people getting hurt from her.  
  
Strange, Master Hand was quiet. It would be impossible if Master Hand knew of what he did to the unliked heroes he taken care of...  
  
What pain he inflicted on all of them. Both of the hands left...taking YingGirl with them.  
  
"YING!!!" Katrice cried out. The furry guardian looked up in the skies, knowing where the hands had taken her.  
  
****  
  
Nothing could be done. The other smashers who saw the two giant hands for the first time were confused and shocked.  
  
Young Link then started to leave the group. He just couldn't stand there and watch his new friend get hurt from this.  
  
He was then stopped by his older self.  
  
"Where are you going?" Link asked.  
  
"To help YingGirl," Young Link replied, "I don't want her to get hurt. She helped me from not getting hurt from Ganondorf, so I gotta help her from not getting hurt from thos giant hands."  
  
"Then you're not going..."  
  
"But!!"  
  
"Until you take me along as well!" Link grinned.   
  
Young Link looked up at his older self. For once he could actually be proud of his older self. Oh, how he wished to be just like him.  
  
"Hey-a!" Mario cried out, "Don't forget to take me along too!"  
  
"And don't forget me as well!" Captain Falcon said as he posed.  
  
"May I come too?" Peach asked, "I want to have a word with this 'Master Hand' thing."  
  
Katrice grinned. She was blushing a shade of red when she heard Captain Falcon wanted to help the short skirted sword wielding heroine.   
  
Oh yes, and the other smashers wanting to help too. Yes, they were needed too.   
  
****  
  
YingGirl was on the ground, flat on her stomach. As she opened her eyes, she noticed the floor.  
  
She was where "the accuser" was going to be taught a lesson, a lesson they'll never forget....Master Hand's dorm.  
  
"Let the others see how trechious your 'favourite' one is!!" Crazy Hand howled, "This will be the best exicution of 'the accuser' we'll ever have! I knew this one was a bad one, ever since the day you've brought her in!!!"  
  
"Yes," Master Hand replied weakly as he called the others.  
  
As YingGirl got up and holding her sword in her hands, Master Hand began to summon forth the "wireframes", the "unliked heroes" who were his puppets.  
  
Pewter Fox was the only one who came. She was walking towards her, giving YingGirl and icey glare.  
  
"I've thought she was dead," Pewter Fox muttered to herself.  
  
Master Hand then looked at Pewter Fox. She was not wearing her "wireframed" suit. There was something wrong.  
  
"Where are the others?" Master Hand asked.  
  
"You won't be needing any other 'wireframes' my lord," Pewter Fox replied as she smiled, "because I have got rid of all of them."  
  
"WHAT?!!!" both hands had cried out. The two giant hands were baffled with this revelation. YingGirl then held onto her hidden cloaking device as she tried to hide her tears.  
  
She promised Eagle that she'll rescue the others and him as well, when she found a way out of this place.  
  
But...they're all dead. Eagle was dead.  
  
Pewter Fox saw YingGirl trying to struggle with her emotions and smiled at the poor herione.  
  
She knew YingGirl was going to try and save them all, she knew YingGirl had a close relationship with Eagle....  
  
So she got rid of them when YingGirl ecaped. She poisoned most of them, but when the others noticed about her intentions...she had killed the rest...by the hard way.  
  
YingGirl looked towards Pewter Fox.  
  
"Why?" YingGirl cried as she held tighter on her sword.  
  
"Did you know what my true dream was, Master Hand?" Pewter Fox asked as she looked at the idiotic meek gloved hand, "My dream is to become the best strongest fighter ever, so in order to do that, I had to kill the others and let you two hands get rid of 'her'. I made her stay a living hell so she'll want to leave! And now, I, Pewter Fox, shall become the greatest fighter of them all, by getting rid of you!!!"  
  
Pewter Fox then whiped out her blaster she was given and headed towards YingGirl. Her face was covered with hate...  
  
Hate she had for beging rejected by Galixia.  
  
Hate she had for being punished.  
  
Hate she hate for...YingGirl.   
  
****  
  
Next Chapter-The Judgement 


	6. The Judgement

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox is owned by Sailor Moon. And some song lyrics from "Ai No Senshi" will be in this fic too.  
  
Brakets indicates the song lyrics.  
  
****  
  
So...I was at the local bar with Master Hand. We were both disscusing about the common things in life.  
  
"You know," I asked as I looked towards my gloved compainion, "there something that bothers me."  
  
"If it's about the drinks," Master Hand said, "I already told you I've got it covered."  
  
"No..." I replied and taking a sip of my long island ice tea, "it's not that. I always have this question that bothers me...how do you mate and flirt with the females?"  
  
He then fell silent as he looked at his mug of beer. Yes, everytime I try to "find" out about the sexual habits of the Giant Gloved Hands, there is always something that bothers me in doing so.  
  
Luckily, I've got Master Hand all drunken up...so he was willing to tell all. My greedy ear was listening attentively to what the "creator" of Smash Bros. Tourament had to say...  
  
He looked towards me. I was finally going to find out all the dirty little perverted things that ran rampent in that glove's hand...when the smashers weren't around.  
  
Then she came. She burst the door opened with a single "senshi kick" as she looked towards me, her long hair and short skirt blowing in the wind. Both of us turned around.  
  
It was my pesky Virgin Key.   
  
"Hey Clow!!" YingGirl yelled at me, "Mind finishing up this fic before it ends up just as long as 'A New Legend'?"  
  
Curses! I was just about to find out one of the greatest mysteries in life that was foiled by her "soilder's appearance". I turned back to see Master Hand.  
  
He was gone. Damnit!! So close and yet so far!!!  
  
YingGirl then pulled me by the pony-tail (I hate when she does that!!) and dragged me out of the bar.   
  
I guess I should continue this fic. YingGirl gets very impatiant with me when I stop writting for a while.  
  
Maybe because the last time I stopped writing a fic that was interesting and sheer brilliant is when I left my Virgin Key alone in the room with the King of Theives, Ganondorf Dragmire.  
  
Use your imagination of what happened in that room. It did happened.   
  
My Virgin Key never forgave me for that "inccident". Which is why I had to write it two times that she recklessly killed Ganondorf with her cleasing flames of passionate rage....  
  
Or she would kill herself, and me too. In reality, we are the same person...just we are different personalities of that person.  
  
I think "they" call it "Multipule Personality Disorder". I don't want this person to get rid of it. This person really gets lonely and needs us to stay alive. That would explain why this person hates when YingGirl, YangGirl, or myself are bashed and not liked by others.  
  
Kinda explains this fic, nee?   
  
****  
  
[My hair bursts afire, into the sky.  
My body is like a flame.]  
  
Pewter Fox then whipped out her blaster she was given and headed towards YingGirl.  
  
"DIE!!!!!" hissed Pewter Fox as she fired her gun.  
  
YingGirl quickly avoided being hit by the gun, only to be struck again by a kick in the face that sent her half-way across Master Hand's dorm, or "stage" as they called it.  
  
[Oh no! Why is it turning out this way?  
Now I'm really burning up inside.]  
  
YingGirl still couldn't get the fact that the others were dead. She wanted to help them. That's why she escaped, not only to head home but to also save them.   
  
But how can an "unlike" hero save the dead?!!!  
  
[While I'm in love (and heart-rendingly so),  
I want to have sweet dreams, but  
They won't allow it; it's their fault!!!]  
  
YingGirl got back on her feet as she looked as Pewter Fox. The pretty silver suited senshi with the embroded of Master Hand's symbol on her acessories was walking towards YingGirl with a menacing grin.  
  
"Die..." Pewter Fox said as she was approaching YingGirl, "die...."   
  
[As I thought, it up to me to do this.  
With my own hands, I shall smash evil into defeat.]  
  
YingGirl gripped onto her sword. She did not want to do this...  
  
She did not want to fight. She did not want to end it like this. She looked towards Pewter Fox.  
  
"I'll won't forgive for what you did," YingGirl replied as she raised her sword into the air, "As the Agent of Hope and Light, YingGirl-Senshi for Hire shall punish you!!!"   
  
[That's right! Until then, I must persevere.  
Awaken, oh pale soldier!]  
  
Master Hand noticed something about that sword that YingGirl held. That wasn't a sword he gave her!! That sword belonged to another legendary hero that he wanted to chose to become a smasher...  
  
But that hero died before Master Hand could even get a chance to get her. So that's who YingGirl was. No wonder she never fitted in with the others, she wasn't like the others!  
  
YingGirl and Pewter Fox were drawn into a endless battle. Both of them were the highest ranking "wireframes" and were in competition with each other. Who would ever thought they will end up fighting each other at a time like this?  
  
"Hey!!" Crazy Hand scolded at the two "wireframes" fighters, "Knock it off!! You'll end up killing each other like this!!!"  
  
They would not listen and they kept fighting each other, wanting one to die before the other. Crazy Hand missled launched himself at the two girls. Pewter Fox quickly escaped while YingGirl felt the true force of the attack.  
  
YingGirl collasped onto the ground. Pewter Fox chuckled her devious vile laughter as she looked at Crazy Hand.  
  
[No matter how bad a person you are,  
If you love me, I will believe in you.   
You shouldn't try to take advantage of  
something like that!]   
  
"Thank you for getting rid of such a pest for me!!!" Pewter Fox chanted, "But I can't let you take all the credit for it!!"  
  
She launched a smash attack at Crazy Hand and a mushroom dushcloud had formed.  
  
"CRAZY!!!" Master Hand cried out.  
  
Sure Master Hand didn't get along with his brother, Crazy...but he never wanted him to end like this!!  
  
****  
  
As the dustcloud evaporated, Crazy Hand and Pewter Fox were still standing. Pewter Fox smiled at her accomplishment as she looked up at Crazy Hand. Even though he was still standing, there was gapping hole that went strait through the gigantic white glove.  
  
"Crazy..." Master Hand muttered to himself.  
  
"That's how strong Crazy is?" Pewter Fox asked herself, "Pathetic."  
  
Then it hit the silver fox girl. The wound she created did not last long...it recovered instantly and Crazy Hand was back once more. Pewter Fox back away slowly.  
  
Crazy Hand was angry.  
  
"Impossible!" Pewter Fox cried out, "You should be dead!!!"  
  
Crazy Hand then looked towards Pewter Fox.  
  
"I have no use for you anymore," Crazy Hand replied.  
  
With that, he unleashed lighting bolts from his fingertips, each of them striking Pewter Fox hard. Pewter Fox was howling in pain as she was being struck by the lighting bolts that were tearing up her flesh as well. These lighting bolts continue ripping and tearing Pewter Fox into pieces as she kept screaming.  
  
Until the lighting bolts could not tear anymore.   
  
What was once an attractive lady who wore a silver fox fuku...was now nothing but a pile of ashes.   
  
****  
  
Crazy Hand started laughing his insane laughter once more. He looked towards his "sane" brother.  
  
"We don't need the 'wireframes' to protect anymore now," Crazy Hand chuckled, "so let's get rid of the final one."   
  
[I always want to protect you.  
For your sake, I'll go leaping forward.  
Love alone is unlimited energy.]  
  
YingGirl was getting up weakly, while Master Hand looked back at his brother.  
  
"Not this one," Master Hand replied.  
  
[Come on, it's up to us do this.  
We'll show them the pure hearts that girls have!  
We must persevere in everything we do.  
Vowing in our hearts, soldiers of love!]  
  
YingGirl knew something was going on. She quickly held her sword as she got into a fighting position. Even though she really got beaten up...she could not break her promise to those that were dead.  
  
She had to defeat the hands on her own, no matter how weak she was.   
  
Crazy Hand glared at YingGirl, then back at his brother.  
  
"She disobeyed us..." Crazy Hand muttered as he was approaching both of them, "you do know what we do with those that disobey us."   
  
"Leave her out of this!!!" Master Hand snapped at his brother, "She's was tricked into doing this!!"   
  
"But she still needs to die!!!" Crazy Hand missled himself once more. YingGirl knew that if she taken another attack like that, she'll...  
  
She tried to move herself away, yet her body couldn't respond to move along as well. She could not move an inch away as Crazy Hand was heading towards her as one of those flying giant bombers.   
  
****  
  
[Come on, it's up to us to do this.  
With our own hands, we shall smash evil into defeat.  
That's right! Until then, we must persevere.  
Awaken, soldiers of love!]   
  
"FALCON PUNCH!!!" a voice yelled out.  
  
Crazy Hand was finally stopped when he was punched badly and was set off track by the attack. There were two Smashers that had a firey punch like that, Crazy Hand knew that.  
  
This was a weaker one than the other, yet the killing blow was strong enough to bring Crazy Hand down, for a while.  
  
YingGirl looked who it was.  
  
Katrice and the other Smashers arrived in just in time.   
  
"Master!" Katrice cried out, "I won't let you fight alone this time!!! We'll fight together and beat these Hands fair and square!!"  
  
"Katrice-chan..." YingGirl whispered as she was shaking weakly, "I can't let you do this...I have to face them on my own."  
  
YingGirl then collasped on the ground. Link and Young Link we're the first ones to reach YingGirl and Captain Falcon.  
  
Master Hand seem to look towards the smashers then his own brother. He then wondered if what Pewter Fox said was true, if she really did...  
  
He created a view screen, which shown the mansion he created for his loyal "wireframes".   
  
The screen was proof enough of what Pewter Fox did.  
  
Some were in pieces, some were poisoned, some were even in a pool of their own blood...  
  
But all were dead, every single one of them was dead.  
  
****  
  
The Smashers even saw the horrific scene of blood and gore, Young Link ran to Peach's arms. He was terrified of what he just seen. Those were real people on the ground. They weren't mechanical wonders, which ever smasher was told they were.   
  
Mario and YingGirl seemed angry at the screen covered with death and decay.  
  
Who wouldn't be? Mario never seen anything like this and most of those people who were dead were YingGirl's best friends. Tears ran down YingGirl's eyes as she saw Eagle among the dead as well.  
  
"Eagle..." YingGirl muttered. She then pulled out the cloaking device Eagle gave her. She could never it back to Eagle ever again.   
  
"No..." Master Hand muttered to himself as he saw this, "this is not what I wanted for them."  
  
"Hey Master Hand!!" the pudgy plumber in overalls yelled towards the giant gloved hand, "I thought we were friends!!! And now I see you creating a slaughter house for other smashers!!!"  
  
"You wouldn't understand, these people were 'hated' by people like you. These people were supposed to live in harmony while serving as guards to my dorm. They weren't supposed to end like this!!"  
  
"But they did," YingGirl replied as she weakly started to get up again, "and it's all because of me. Unliked the others heroes you captured, I had a home. Sure, it was the worst place to be and having everyone against you...but it was a home!! I guess this is what caused the rivalery between Pewter Fox and me..."  
  
YingGirl lowered her head.  
  
"It all makes sense now..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
"Of course it is!!!" Crazy Hand replied as he got up, "It's all your fault!!!"  
  
Crazy Hand unleashed another set of lighting bolts from his fingertips, which sent the smashers flying all over the place.  
  
"CRAZY!!!" Master Hand yelled at his "insane brother", trying to calm him down.  
  
Crazy Hand then swung back and forth, his fingers were twitching and figgetting all over.  
  
He then looked back at Master Hand and started to walk slowly towards his "dear brother".  
  
"You were always the better one," Crazy Hand muttered while twitching, "you were always shown holding the better hand. Now I see clearly...I should not be destroying the 'wireframes' or the smashers. They had nothing to do with this at all!!"  
  
The smashers were trying to get up as Crazy Hand walked passed by them, but with a failed attempt. Crazy Hand hit them hard and painfully...as if they were "accusers" as well.  
  
Crazy Hand then looked up at his "dear brother".  
  
"It's you all along," Crazy Hand replied as he looked at Master Hand, "it's you I have to kill!!!"   
  
Crazy Hand then became a fist and missle launched himself towards Master Hand.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl knew what was going to happen. Even though this is her fault, she could not let the hands fighting against themselves.  
  
She knew Crazy Hand was crazy...but not this crazy to even kill his own flesh and blood sibling!!!  
  
YingGirl then noticed her sword glowing, the sword she used to slaughter so many smashers.  
  
For now, it seemed like the only way to stop the insane mad ma...er hand. The sword was starting to burn in its' luminescene, almost hurting YingGirl's hands in the process.   
  
It had to be done.   
  
She jumped in front of Master Hand with her firey glowing sword, which was right in the pathway of Crazy Hand's pathway.   
  
"YING!!" cried Master Hand as he watched in horror what his "favourite" was about to do, "NOOO!!!"  
  
"Phoenix..." YingGirl muttered as she was about to swing her sword, "FLAME SWORD!!!!!"  
  
YingGirl unleash a sword slash attack at Crazy Hand. It was almost as similiar as Roy's sword attack...except...  
  
A magestic fire bird emerged from the sword as well. It voice yelled into the heavens, showing feathers of gold, red, and orange that were all enwrapped in flames. This bird spread out its' wings and flew in the pathway of Crazy Hand.  
  
"A Moltress?" Young Link whispered as the firebird flew over him. The firebird then winked at the young Hylian boy. Was Young Link seeing what he was actually seeing?   
  
No...it couldn't be. The bird was too huge to notice the young boy at all.  
  
Crazy Hand was stopped. The Smashers and Master Hand watched the powerful firebird giving a "cleasing" of Crazy Hand...  
  
By using the burning flames of the soul.  
  
The firebird stopped its' attack and flew up into the skies, creating a pathway of light to shine within the dark depths of Master Hand's dorm.  
  
The flames finally died out....and Crazy Hand collasped. He fell strait on his palm. He was truely defeated by the bird and the girl who wield that sword.  
  
****  
  
The Next Chapter will finish all of this. Take care. 


	7. The Feather

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko are owed from Sailor Moon.  
  
****  
  
Crazy Hand was stopped. The Smashers and Master Hand watched the powerful firebird giving a "cleasing" of Crazy Hand...  
  
By using the burning flames of the soul.  
  
The firebird stopped its' attack and flew up into the skies, creating a pathway of light to shine within the dark depths of Master Hand's dorm.  
  
The flames finally died out....and Crazy Hand collasped. He fell strait on his palm. He was truely defeated by the bird and the girl who wield that sword.  
  
YingGirl then dropped the sword and fell to the ground.  
  
Everything then went black.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl then woke up. The place she was in was much different that before. Instead of a pitch black floor, there was a garden of flowers that were already in blossom.  
  
She then sat up, only to see a trail of butterflies flying above her. These small creatures coloured up the blue skies with their vibrant delicate wings.  
  
She also noticed there were people right in front of her. She looked up and saw all of them...  
  
The "Unliked" Heroes.  
  
"Everyone..." YingGirl whispered as her eyes were wide open, "am I seeing things?"  
  
"No you're not," Ronald replied.  
  
"Thanks to you YingGirl," North Star and South Star chanted as they held each other hands, "we are all finally free, free from being Master Hand's faceless warriors."  
  
Pewter Fox looked towards YingGirl and laughed her wicked laugh. YingGirl felt hurt.  
  
"Did you think I'll try to kill you?" Pewter Fox chuckled, "You really fell for my act. I was only playing with you, so you can finally save us all."  
  
"Well you almost killed me in the process!!" YingGirl yelled as she got in her feet once more.  
  
"YingGirl..." a voice cried out.  
  
YingGirl turned around to who it was. Eagle, her old friend was right in front of her. Tears started to run down her eyes once more as she looked towards Eagle...  
  
"Eagle," YingGirl said, "is it really you?"  
  
Eagle then looked at YingGirl seriously.  
  
"You don't belong here YingGirl," Eagle replied, "you are not one of us."   
  
****  
  
YingGirl finally woke up again. She looked around the room and found out she was in a hospital bed. Young Link and Katrice were the first ones to notice her waking up.  
  
"Ying!!!" Katrice and Young Link cried out.  
  
YingGirl sat up as she pulled the covers down. She was then greeted by a "meep blop click" sound. She backed away and was almost frighten by what was on her bed.  
  
She looked again at what was on her bed. It looked like a two dimensional black character, who had a round head and nose.  
  
"Game and Watch!" Mario and Link cried out as they looked towards their fellow smasher.  
  
"Meep boop boop click click!!" Mr. Game and Watch replied. He then turned towards YingGirl and pulled out something out of his pocket.  
  
A two dimensional boquet of flowers. Mr. Game & Watch presented the boquet at YingGirl as if he was proposing to the long haired herione.  
  
YingGirl, trying not to offend the smasher, accepted the boquet. Mr. Game & Watch then ran off the bed and exited the room...  
  
Followed by a trail of two dimessional hearts. Mario and Link sweatdropped. One of these days, one of them will know the nature of the smasher who only talks in "clicks", "beeps", and other nonsensical sounds.  
  
YingGirl held her head as she placed the boquet in her lap.  
  
"Man..." YingGirl muttered, "the last thing I could recall is seeing the others dead."  
  
Shen then looked up at everyone.   
  
"They're not really dead," YingGirl asked, "are they? Pewter Fox told me it was just an act! She didn't actually kill them!!"  
  
All the smashers that were in that room then feel sorry. Katrice then slowly climbed onto the bed, looking in sorrow at her master.  
  
"I'm sorry YingGirl..." Katrice started as she looked up at her master, "they are already dead. You've been knocked out for three days."  
  
"No..." YingGirl replied as her eyes were begin to water, "no. NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"  
  
YingGirl started to cry, banging her fists on the bed. The promise she kept close to her heart was finally broken. She could never give back the cloaking device to Eagle...  
  
Nor save the others from this destruction.  
  
****  
  
Master Hand was looking at the new arena/stage, he created. It was a quiet field, yet there was life vibrating on this quiet scene.  
  
Poppy flowers were blossoming next to the nameless crosses. These flowers were not stainning the grassy with its' reddish color, but showing a memory...  
  
Showing the people who were buried here were true heroes and hiding themselves as faceless warriors...shall never be forgotten.  
  
The flowers almost symbolized the horrific scene Master Hand had ever saw in the "wireframe" mansion.  
  
To finally give this graveyard a meaning, at the center of this quiet graveyard was a poem written on marble. Master Hand never heard of this poem before. He only heard it when he was walking past the dorms of his "wireframes"...  
  
And he heard YingGirl reciting it. She then told the giant white glove that people at her home used to recite this poem to remember those who have died in wars or have died in a horrific scene of destruction....  
  
She was reciting it to remember those that have lost their lives when two twin towers collasped...and their remains were not found. The strange irony is that...no one that was close to YingGirl was in that iccident. She cared for others that didn't even notice her.   
  
Master Hand thought that is must be a cruel place for someone like her to live. So he was very pressistant of keeping her here...with the other "unliked" heroes.  
  
He was so wrong in doing that, and it cost everyone else their lives.  
  
****  
  
Crazy Hand was approaching his brother.  
  
"You've created a graveyard..." Crazy Hand said as he looked around, "for the 'wireframes'?"  
  
"I had to," Master Hand replied as he looked down, "they deserve it."  
  
"But no one will visit it."  
  
"I have made it accessible for all smashers to visit if they want to see what we've done."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Even though they were hated, even though they had no where to go...we all loved them. Sure, were were a bit cruel to them, yet it was because we didn't want them to retailate against us! Sometimes...I think we've went to far messing with smashers' lives."  
  
Crazy Hand sighed. Sometimes, he wished Master Hand wasn't so sympathic most of the time. It makes all life seem to downright wrong and not worth living.  
  
But then again...he is the "crazy" one. His mischevious ways always quarrels with his "dear brother", which gave life a whole new meaning of living for.  
  
Crazy Hand looked back at his brother.  
  
"So..." Crazy Hand asked, "what are we going to call this stage?"  
  
"Flanders Fields," Master Hand replied.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl placed her head on her knees. She did not want to hear the awful truth.  
  
"Vanessa..." Katrice whispered to her master.  
  
"Uh...Ying?" Young Link asked as he looked up to her, "I saw this huge firebird that you unleashed from your sword and it winked at me while heading towards Crazy Hand. What's that?"  
  
"That was a firebird?" Captain Falcon replied, "It looked more like huge fireball to me."  
  
"I thought it was a comet," Mario said, "cause it had various colors flying from is' tail."  
  
"You've got it all wrong," Link chuckled, "it has to be some fire combustion that unleashed itself as a fireworks display."  
  
"Well," Peach commented, "it did look really pretty, whatever it was."   
  
YingGirl stopped crying, Katrice turned around and looked up at the young Hylian boy. She then turned to face YingGirl once more.  
  
YingGirl looked strait towards her guardian.  
  
"Link was the only one that saw the Phoenix," Katrice muttered, "what the heck does it mean?"  
  
"I don't know," YingGirl muttered back, "the Phoenix selected me because I had the eternal light."  
  
"So...does this kid had the 'eternal light' too?"  
  
"It could be."  
  
Young Link looked back at YingGirl and Katrice, wondering what those two were dicussing about.  
  
Then one of the Nurse Chanseys arrived and asked the others to leave...visiting hours were over. Even though, the doctors and the smashers were glad that YingGirl recovered, she still needed her rest.  
  
****  
  
When the "wireframes" heard that a smasher was willing to against Master Hand, all were shocked and amazed.  
  
Yet...this was a chance for YingGirl to escape and help the others, because it was her smasher who was willing to go against Master Hand. She wouldn't fail this time...like the other who failed.  
  
But...there was a turmoil. Another smasher was willing to stop him. He was willing to make sure that the young adult Hylian wouldn't even set a foot on the path towards Master Hand.  
  
Pewter Fox was smiling. It was her smasher she had to assimulate who was stopping elf-boy.  
  
"It seems like Link and Fox are the two contenders wanting to go against Master Hand!" Titanium Kerokko, the assimuled "wireframe" of Falco, had cried out while she sat next to Pewter Fox, "I wonder which one will win when they fight against each other, and who will be our next 'smasher' we'll be all order to recklessly kill!"  
  
The green suited and green haired senshi started to laugh. Her laugher wasn't as dark and sinister as Pewter Fox...but it had the evil sound to it.  
  
"I can't wait to rip my hands into the Hylian," Pewter Fox replied as she takes a drink from her soda, "I think I may go easy on Fox, if he wins."  
  
"You really hate YingGirl?" Titanium Kerokko asked as she looked up towards her silver suited senshi friend.  
  
"Master Hand's 'favourite' is living a foolish dream. She needs to be taught a lesson that she shouldn't be helping others. She'll figure that out when Link looses effortlessly to the leader of the StarFox Team, Fox McCloud."   
  
Titanium Kerokko then started to get up from her seat and started to leave. She then looked towards her friend with a smirk.  
  
"Remember this Pewter," Titanium Kerokko said, "foxes are clever and tricky creatures, but if they train foolishly...they'll loose foolishly as well."  
  
Titanium Kerokko left her silver suited fox lady. Pewter Fox didn't know what Titanium Kerokko meant from that, but she wasn't afraid of the threat.  
  
When Galixia kicked Pewter Fox out, Titanium Kerokko also joinned along and befriended Pewter Fox.  
  
Galixia, if she were alive today, shouldn't done that....  
  
Because Master Hand found both of them and created them to be his most powerful "wireframes" than the rest. When Pewter Fox and Titanium Kerokko were together, nothing could defeat them.  
  
They were dead wrong...when Link defeated Fox McCloud.  
  
****   
  
YingGirl was in her hospital bed. Something was bothering her. Not the fact that the others were dead...  
  
But why was Eagle telling her she did not belong? Did Eagle ever shown any feelings for her?  
  
No...   
  
She noticed that when the "wireframes" weren't wearing their bodysuit, they still had Master Hand's symbol embroided on their regular clothes. She then looked at her regular fuku and the accessories she wore.  
  
Not a single item she wore contained that black circle with a slanted cross on them.   
  
What did this all mean?  
  
"I'll tell you what it means..." Master Hand replied as he entered the room, "I never place one on them on you."   
  
"What?!!" YingGirl cried out as she saw Master Hand.  
  
"When I first captured you, I tried to place one on you like I did to the others...but it never worked. Everytime, I tried to embroid one on you...a powerful barrier would counter attack. I've stopped it, when you were screaming in pain."  
  
"Then that would mean..."  
  
Master Hand lowered himself downward sighing.  
  
"Eagle was right about you..." Master Hand said, "you never did actually belong with the others."  
  
****   
  
A few days had past since that inccident. Crazy Hand had recovered from being attack from YingGirl. The smashers who saw that "scenery of carnage" had never told the other smashers.  
  
YingGirl had heard that Master Hand had freed the "wireframes" by placing their bodies into graves to represent them. The smashers who did not know much about the "wireframes" had felt pity on them and visited the fields to gaze and wonder why these people decided to give up their lives to a giant gloved hand.  
  
Young Link, along with Yoshi and Link, were in this stage as they were following YingGirl. The smashers noticed poppy flowers were blooming between the crosses, row by row.   
  
She was near one of the crosses, placing a cloaking device on it. She looked down at the cross, trying to hold her tears.  
  
"So this is where Eagle is buried?" Katrice said as he looked up at YingGirl.  
  
YingGirl nodded slowly.  
  
"Well at least you finally gave him his cloaking device," Katrice chuckled.  
  
"Yeah," YingGirl replied, "I guess I must be going now...I caused so much trouble here."  
  
"But Master Hand allowed that you can stay, even though you already helped Young Link!"  
  
"This isn't my home Katrice...it'll never be my home."  
  
YingGirl was about to leave, until the young blonde boy had pulled on her long brown hair.  
  
****  
  
YingGirl was a bit angry, but she turned a shade of red. She then turned to face the small hylian boy.  
  
"Hey..." YingGirl muttered.  
  
"I know you're leaving Ying..." Young Link said as he looked up to her, "but can't you stay a little longer?"  
  
She then knelt down and placed her hands on his shoulders. She looked towards the young boy who almost seemed as if he was crying for her.  
  
"I said before," YingGirl replied as she smiled to him, "I'm summoned when innocent ones are in need...and I've already helped you with you sword pratice. I've got to head home, even though there are people that hate me...there will always be someone that needs my help."  
  
"But Ying..." Young Link replied as tears started to run down his eyes, "I'll miss you!!" The boy then wrapped his arms around YingGirl's neck...  
  
YingGirl's face turned a shade of red. No one even dared did this at all towards the legendary young heroine.  
  
And this little boy did it.  
  
YingGirl then had to break up the child's hug. She then pulled out something from her jacket as she present it to the child. The item was wrapped in a special silk cloth and tied up with a delicate ribbon. She then placed it in Young Link's hands.  
  
"The bird you saw..." YingGirl said as she looked at the child, "the bird that helped me defeat Crazy Hand...had told me to give you this."  
  
Young Link then opened the package. Inside it was a feather, yet it wasn't like any feather...  
  
The more the young hylian boy placed his small fingers on the delicate feather, the feather shown more of its' lavious color of red, orange and gold. There was also a small red shining crystal that was in the package. It was on a small necklace.  
  
YingGirl then went and place the neck accessory on the young blonde blue eye boy, while the boy was studying the feather.  
  
Link and Yoshi wanted to touch the feather that Young Link had, but when their hands touched the feather...the feather gave them electrical shocks.  
  
Young Link looked at YingGirl again.   
  
"What is this?" Young Link asked.  
  
"It's the firebird's feather," YingGirl replied with a smile as she got up, "the same firebird that saved us from Crazy Hand. That bird you saw, is also known as The Phoenix."  
  
"The Phoenix??"  
  
"It's said that whoever possesses the feather of a firebird shall hold great power. The Phoenix wanted you to have this. Even though I'm not with you, my strengh and skills will be with you forever. Perhaps, when you're older...we shall meet again. That's a promise I'll keep."  
  
YingGirl then called forth on her guardian to create a portal, a portal that will give access to the home that YingGirl once knew...  
  
Young Link, Link, and Yoshi watch as they saw YingGirl and Katrice leaving the three smashers to themselves.  
  
Young Link held onto the feather he received from YingGirl. Link and Yoshi tried to comfort the small boy, who had lost his new found friends. He was holding onto the feather tightly, hoping for the day he'll see the young short skirted sword wielding lady warrior once again.  
  
And the magestic firebird that she could unleash and saved the world. Yet, the young boy didn't know that within himself...  
  
He'll one day have the power to unleash the firebird like that as well.  
  
THE END   
  
****  
  
Notes-Sailor Pewter Fox and Sailor Titanium Kerokko are from Sailor Moon Star Musicals. I thought of adding them in the fic to increase the action. Yay, it's complete.  
  
"Ai No Senshi" means "Soldier of Love". I guess that explains YingGirl...she will do anything to protect others, as if she was in love with them...  
  
But, she never found love.  
  
Oh...by the way... YingGirl and Master Hand are NOT DATING! That'll just be wrong and perverted.  
  
-The Clow Hatter 


	8. The Trophy

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
Sailor Pewter Fox is from Sailor Moon.  
  
****  
  
Master Hand was walking in the "wireframes" mansion. The place was finally cleaned up from the horrid scene he saw the when he called forth his minions...  
  
But...this place was lifeless. Master Hand managed to savage to a place of restortation when it once was...  
  
Yet this place shall never be cleaned. Never. It will be in the minds of everyone.  
  
Master Hand started to walk around the mansion, which could have been home to a very famous figure...  
  
Yet it was home to "hated", the ones who are destenied to fight without any cause.  
  
Before he could take another step, a small figure fell onto the floor. Master Hand halted and picked up the figure. It looked as a blotch of green while it resting in the palm of Master Hand. Yet, he knew what this was.   
  
It was a Link Trophy.  
  
The small figure had shown the legendary, holding his sword as if he was finishing up a sword spin. He was crotching as he held onto his shield, ready to fend off his foes in battle.  
  
Yet his eyes...his eyes...  
  
****  
  
"His eyes look so sad," YingGirl said as she held the figure.  
  
Master Hand was recalling the time when she came here after pratice, bringing that figure she found. Pewter Fox glared at Master Hand's favourite.  
  
"It's just a silly trophy," Pewter Fox replied, "it has no feelings. You better report it to Master Hand that you have this trophy. Only the smashers are to get them, not us."  
  
"You're wrong," YingGirl replied as she looked towards Pewter Fox, "whoever created this trophy had taken his time and effort to create it. He placed his feelings into his creation, that's why it's so detailed. Even though it's suppose to be a trophy, it's a work of art."  
  
"Art is nothing but a foolish man's dream."  
  
"You'll never understand the true appericiation of art if you act like that towards it." YingGirl sighed as she held onto the thropy.  
  
"Oh I understand art. I understand that the artists kill themselves so their artwork will be worth something."  
  
YingGirl held the trophy and started to run, run away from Pewter and her mean taunts. YingGirl was going to show her that art can be acceptable...without the creator of the piece dying in the process.  
  
****  
  
Master Hand knew that YingGirl held that trophy. How? Whenever the "wireframes" were out to do "Cruel Melee", Master Hand had taken a peak in YingGirl's sketchbook.  
  
Whenever YingGirl was not guarding the dorms of Final Destination...she was either playing video games or drawing.  
  
And she did many sketches of the thropy with sad eyes, the Link Trophy. In her drawings, she tried to kept it in exact detail as if she was copying the trophy and turning into an actual picture.  
  
The sad eyes always made YingGirl wondered, wondered if protecting the giant gloved hands was right thing to do.   
  
If the figure was fighting other smashers with such sad eyes, then it must not be right...  
  
Her book was not there in her dorm anymore. It was a suprise she left the GameCube behind. Everyone at her age or younger wanted one.  
  
This was a sign that YingGirl was not going to be back here. Not ever.  
  
He looked at the trophy he had in his grasp. He may not be able to bring her back...  
  
But at least he can give this trophy back to her.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa was with Katrice. They were in the park. Vanessa was sitting on a bench looking at the skies. She was hoping for the better...  
  
The better for the rested heroes, herself, and the smashers. Maybe one day, she could meet the smashers. She did have another month to finish before college began, and she'll see her friends again.  
  
Maybe, one day...when the world where the smashers lived was being threaten or a darker face than Crazy Hand appeared to get rid of the smashers...  
  
She will come.   
  
She will come back there as a beckoning light, burning brightly and eternally. She shall swipe down anything that threaten the smashers with her menacing blade.  
  
Especially that young boy, who saved her from her own insanity and reminded her of her true duty; to protect others, no matter what the cost.  
  
****  
  
As she sat there, the sky grew a dark color as clouds were starting to form. Katrice woke up from her nap as she looked up. The presence was familiar.  
  
"He's back..." Katrice muttered.  
  
Vanessa sighed as she got up. She did not wish to fight the one who made her like this. She quickly transformed into the legendary suited short skirted herione who was always summoned to protect the innocent ones.  
  
If Master Hand was thinking of making YingGirl back as a "wireframe" once more, he better think twice! This time, she was ready to take down the giant white gloved hand at any cost.  
  
YingGirl looked at Master Hand as he appeared in front of her. The giant white glove was facing her.  
  
"Hey!!" Katrice cried out, "I thought we've made a deal!! YingGirl is free to go!!"  
  
"I do not wish to bring YingGirl back," the glove said as he revealed his palm towards the guardian and the hero, "I only wish to give her something that rightfully belongs to her."  
  
In the center of his palm was...the Link Trophy. YingGirl went up to Master Hand and picked up the trophy. It was the same one she found.  
  
She wrapped her arms around the trophy, trying to make the figures' eyes not look so sad. She looked back at Master Hand.  
  
"You mean I can keep this?" YingGirl asked.   
  
"You deserve it," Master Hand replied as he glanced back at the short skirted heroine, "you found it and had so much admiration for it, so I'll let you have it."  
  
"Thank you." YingGirl blushed as she held onto a trophy.  
  
"That's it?!" Katrice asked dumbfolded.  
  
Master Hand was about to leave, until he turned around to face YingGirl and Katrice once more.  
  
"You know..." Master Hand started, "I could let you see the smashers again, if you want to.  
  
"We're all right now," YingGirl said with a smile, "just contact us whenever you or the smashers need our help...and it doesn't deal with guarding your dorm."  
  
"But the Gamecube," Katrice reminded them, "they have a GameCube and a all you can eat buffet!"  
  
"Katrice!!!" Master Hand and YingGirl snapped at the furry little guardian.  
  
Katrice then puffed her cheeks angerly and sighed, trying to impersonate an angry green Pikachu.  
  
Master Hand then looked at YingGirl once more.  
  
"YingGirl," Master Hand asked, "before I go, why do you see that trophy has such sad eyes?"   
  
"It's something I got from appreciating the beauty of art," YingGirl as she lowered her head and held onto the figure, "I can tell that the person place lot of effort making this into a beautiful trophy, yet he feels so sad. Maybe this figure is alone and tries to hide his lonliness by becoming one of the greatest fighters in all time...yet his eyes will still show the endless lonliness in his soul."  
  
Master Hand turned away. He did know that Link was now single, since Zelda was off to marry Marth in a few days...  
  
Peach and Samus already had boyfriends. Maybe the Legendary Hylian Swordsman was trying to contact someone by letting people make his trophies with such deep blue eyes.  
  
Or YingGirl was a very descriptive art critic, who seem to have a likeness for for blonde blue eye men in tunics. It could possible be true since she is a hero who has no one to love her and her to love back. She might be expressing her life...  
  
She was forced to learn all of Link's techniques, smash attacks, and other attacks. So it wouldn't be a suprise if she grown some feelings for the Hylian Swordsman she had to minic when she was a relentless mercenary.   
  
Master Hand then waved goodbye towards the heroine and her guardian, leaving them until the day they were needed to help the smashers, if there was a danger than neither giant hand or smasher could stop.  
  
He hoped the best for his "favourite". She had promised the younger self of Link she'll met him again.  
  
And like a hero she is, she never breaks her promises.   
  
****  
  
A sequal? Hmmm....I always tend to see sequals as bad things. (See "Peaches", the sequal to "Peaches & Cream" to get my point.) I really don't know if I should do one.  
  
And plus, I don't have an idea for one. Please sumbit ideas and reviews for an upcoming sequal. (It was my friends who helped me finished up "A New Legend".)  
  
But please, no Young Link and YingGirl pairings...that's just wrong, sick, and illegal. sorry, but little 10 year old boys aren't my fancy. 


	9. The Dream and the Sequal

Ai No Senshi  
  
Note: This is a Smash Bros fic, even though the title is from a Sailor Moon song. YingGirl makes an appearance in this ficcy....  
  
If you don't know who YingGirl is...I suggest you start reading "YingGirl: The Sailor Princess Chronicles" and "A New Legend" NOW!!!  
  
****  
  
Vanessa and Link were walking in a planetarium. The long haired brunnette was waiting for this day to come...  
  
Going on a date with the smasher with such sad eyes.  
  
Her face flustered red as she walked beside the blonde blue eyed elfen gentleman.  
  
She was finally happy seeing his eyes filled with joy than with sorrow. She wondered...  
  
Did he also stir the same werid feelings for her was well? She wished that was true! She hoped that she and Link could get closer than just beings friends...  
  
But great relationships always start with "being friends".  
  
****  
  
The two of them entered a room. The room was an actual model of space. Stars blacketed every wall, ceiling, and floor space of the room. The planets and the sun were hund aside as plastic models, hanging all over the room.  
  
Vanessa was gazing into the room with such admiration.  
  
"It's so beautiful..." Vanessa muttered as she looked into the room.   
  
"I knew going here for our first date will be perfect," Link replied as he looked back at Vanessa, "you always loved the stars."  
  
"This rooms reminds me of a song. Do you want me to sing it?"  
  
"S-sure. I never heard you singing before."  
  
She clasped her hands as she looked towards Link. Her cheecks showned a color of red.   
  
"Fly me to the moon..." Vanessa sang as she looked at Link with her brown eyes, "and let me play among the stars. Let me see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars..."  
  
She then walked towards Link, holding his hand with her eyes, looking deep into his deep blue eyes.  
  
"In other words, hold my hand!" Vanessa chanted as she still looked at Link, "In other words, darling, kiss me. Fill my heart with song, and let me sing forever more. You are all I long for, all I worship and adore. In other words, please be true! In other words, I love you!"  
  
Her face turned a shade of red after singing those words.  
  
Link looked towards her and gave a smile at her. He then brought her red face next to his, placing a kiss on her lips.  
  
He stopped after a while, looking back at her with a smile on his lips.  
  
"You sing like an angel..." Link said.  
  
"Thank you..." Vanessa replied as she looked back at him. Her face was still red.  
  
Link held Vanessa closer. He was glad to hear those words coming out from the only girl than knew his pain more than anything else.  
  
Then something caught his eye. He saw a strange thing appearing in the night sky model.   
  
A very strange sword of unknown origion had hit something within the model. The contact then send the new found lovers being blown away from the massive attack the sword did.   
  
****  
  
Darkness had hit the room. Vanessa was falling...  
  
While she was falling, she saw that she wasn't the only thing falling.  
  
She saw seven shooting stars flying into different directions. What are these stars and where were they going? These falling stars looked different than regular shooting stars.   
  
She didn't know what was going on. She looked around for Link, even cried out his name.  
  
There was no reply.  
  
She finally landed onto the ground and looked around.  
  
"Link!!!" Vanessa cried out, "Link! Where are you?!"  
  
She finally set her eyes on Link and covered her mouth in horror.  
  
Right in front of her was Link all right. Yet he was imprisioned in a green crystal. His face was in terror of what happened to him.  
  
He wasn't the only one. She tried to calm herself as she saw the rest of the smashers with horror striken faces, imprisoned in their crystal prisons.  
  
She was walking in the group of smashers. It almost seemed like she was walking in a crystal garden.   
  
Except the horrific faces showed fear and terror had strike the smashers. What could have caused this? She didn't know what do or how to free her smasher friends from the crystals that sealed them.  
  
"Smithy has returned..." a voice replied.  
  
****  
  
Vanessa turned around and looked behind her.  
  
She saw a strange figure. He skin was a dark brown, almost the same color of wood. He had short aburn hair and eyes. He wore a blue hat and blue cape with yellow beinng the interior color. He looked towards Vanessa.   
  
He had a strange resemblance to a mere's child toy...  
  
Who was this stranger?  
  
He looked at Vanessa.   
  
"His faithful servant Exor trapped your friends into these crystals," he said, "they shall never be free since the 'Star Road' has been destroyed."  
  
"What?!!!" Vanessa cried out.  
  
"Now he's trying to take over their worlds. If he succeeds, then you can bet your world is doomed. With the Melee World under his grasp, Smithy can conquer other galixies...destroying all the hopes and dreams people have for the future."  
  
"This can't be!!! I won't allow it!!! I, Pretty Soldier YingGirl-Senshi for Hire shall not allow it!!"  
  
The stranger looked seriously at Vanessa. He knew she really meant those words because that's what she wished for with all her heart and she still has that wish close to her heart...  
  
She wished to become a hero, sworn to protect others, her friends, and her home from harm. Her star that granted its' wish still hadn't shine to it's fullest though...  
  
So the star was kept close to her heart, protecting her wish from harm and strengthing her wish.   
  
"Please..." he replied as he looked up at her, "please Agent of Hope and Light...please let that star continue to shine. You are are only hope to find the 'Star Pieces' and save this world."  
  
He then started to leave.  
  
"Wait!!" Vanessa cried, "Who are you?!!!"  
  
****  
  
Vanessa then woke up. Her alarm clock was ringing like crazy. She sat up on her bed.  
  
Was that a dream? Or a vision?  
  
She held onto her blankets. Who was that stranger who told her she was the 'only hope left'?  
  
No matter. Today was her birthday...and she couldn't wait for her friends to come over to her place for the first time.  
  
****  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...in Ai No Senshi 2!-Legend of the Seven Stars!   
  
The lyrics Vanessa was singing was from the song "Fly Me to the Moon". It's own by its' own creators, which are not afficilated with Nintendo. 


End file.
